


My Mouth is Good for More Than Just Smoking

by honeyglazedbaby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cigarettes, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Riding, Steve is a mouthy little shit, Teasing, but he's still Billy's pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby
Summary: Billy knows Steve quit smoking for a good reason, but that doesn't mean he's gotta make Billy quit too. He doesn't understand how his opinion of smoking changed so quickly, but one jab at him about his smoking habits and a certain insecurity has Billy boiling mad. He'll show that mouthy little shit what he gets when he runs his mouth on their date.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	My Mouth is Good for More Than Just Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> A.K.A. I'm a sucker for bratty Steve and Billy punishing him for it. Sue me!   
> After seeing how much people liked my last fic, I was inspired to write again. So enjoy! Sorry it's a bit similar to my last writing.

Inspired by: https://thecollosalnerd.tumblr.com/post/190125877244/and-they-say-romance-is-dead

The tension in the infamous blue Camaro was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Neither boy said a word, Billy's face fixed in frown while Steve's reflected nothing but anxiety.  
Steve had fucked up. He always liked to tease his boyfriend, messing with him in public or making sultry or jabbing comments, but he had gone too far this time. 

They had been out with Nancy and Jonathan on a double date (which Billy absolutely hated but who could say no to those pouty eyes Steve always gave him), when Steve made a comment about Billy. The brown haired boy had his hand on Billy's thigh, absentmindedly stroking just enough to rile the blond up, when something slipped. Billy had been bouncing the leg not occupied by Steve's hand for nearly half an hour now, clearly in need of a cigarette but resisting out of the small amount of politeness he could muster. Jonathan had commented on how jittery he was and right when Billy was about to sneer out a comeback, Steve piped up.   
"I know right, pretty sure the only thing his lips are good for is holding those cancer sticks." It had meant to be a jab, get Billy going just enough to earn Steve some rough sex when they got home, but it hit harder than he expected. Billy had narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, pushing away the hand on his thigh and shooting Nancy a glare as she giggled. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at the upset blond, confused as to why this irked him so much. Billy just glared back. He may have had a great reputation when it came to sex, girls and guys a like might have called him a god in bed, but he never liked degrading comments like that. Especially about his head game, since he felt like he was lacking in that department despite Steve's assurance that he isn't.  
So that comment left Billy with nothing but an ugly mix of anger and insecurity building in his chest. 

"We're leaving." He announced, pushing Steve out of the booth. His boyfriend opened his mouth to protest, but Billy shot him a look that read 'Don't even think about it.' Steve reluctantly said goodbye to his friends before being pulled out of the diner by his angry blond. 

"C'mon Billy, slow down, it was just a joke." Steve said, stopping his boyfriend just before they reached the Camaro. "Calm down."  
Billy fixed him with a glare, grabbing his jaw and pulling him close. "Calm down? I'm gonna make you wish you never opened that pretty little mouth of yours." He growled up. Despite the anger and hurt bubbling in his throat, Billy planted one soft kiss on Steve's lips before pushing him away and climbing in the car. Steve stood there, stunned for a moment before realizing what he'd just got himself into. 

So that's why he found himself bouncing his leg in the passenger seat of the Camaro, not unlike his boyfriend had been doing when he made the comment. Steve actually wanted a cigarette, which was surprising since he had quit fairly easily a little while ago. The scary rumors of lung cancer had scared him straight, but the thought of calming his nerves with it made him want one more than he had in quite a while. He wanted Billy to say something, anything to release the tension eating him alive. 

But, he didn't. Billy stayed silent the whole ride back to his parents home, the only thing that could be heard was the drumming of his fingers on the steering wheel. He wanted nothing more than to light up a 'cancer stick' to calm his swelling emotions, but he felt like he'd just be proving Steve's point more. 

As they pulled into the driveway, Steve was relieved to see that nobody seemed to be home. Or maybe he wasn't, because that meant no one was their to stop what he had coming for him.

A rough hand on his jaw pulled him out of his thoughts. Billy examined him for a moment before murmuring,"If you're not in my room naked in two minutes, I'm going to beat your ass raw." Steve's eyes widened at the threat dripping from Billy's words.   
"Go!" The blond say demandingly, giving Steve a little push. He then leaned over and smacked his ass as Steve climbed out of the car. 

The brown haired boy quickly made his way inside the house and into Billy's room. He swore he had never undressed quicker. He flung his clothes off, not really caring where they landed. His hands hesitated on the waste band of his boxers, but he stripped them off too before sitting on Billy's bed. Steve felt awfully exposed, but was not about to earn himself anymore punishment than what he already had coming.

Billy took his time coming into the house. He shoved his cigarettes and lighter into his pocket along with the keys too his Camaro, slowly getting out and walking to the front door. He let it creak open as he walked in, wanting to add to Steve's obvious anticipation.   
Billy made his way over to his room, observing Steve from the doorway. The brown haired boy had his eyes cast down, picking at his fingernails as he waited for Billy. 

"Well, don't you just look pretty sitting their like that." Billy murmured, but it felt more threatening than it did a compliment.   
"Billy, you know I-" Steve started, but was cut off quickly.   
"Ah ah, that's enough out of you. I don't need to gag you, do I?" 

The thought of being gagged was enough to shut Steve up. He watched as Billy walked over to his closet and rummaged until he found what he wanted. He brought out rope, making Steve gulp. Being tied up around Billy was a dangerous game, he knew how much the blond liked to torture the poor boy with teasing touches and just enough pleasure to leave him crying for more. 

"Lay down, pretty boy." Billy commanded, leaving no room for argument. Steve did as he was told, laying out on Billy's bed with his hands above his head. 

The blond emptied his pockets on his bedside table and kicked off his shoes before straddling Steve. The fact that Billy was fully clothed while he was completely nude made Steve blush and just want to cover up.   
"Oh no baby, you're not going anywhere." Billy caught Steve's wrist as his hand went down to cover himself up without the boy even noticing. "Now why don't you be a good boy while I get you situated." The blond whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Steve's temple. Despite his big show, Steve knew Billy would never do anything he wasn't comfortable with. They had safe words for a reason. 

The brown haired boy admired his boyfriend as Billy tied his wrists to the headboard. Some of the anger seemed to have melted away, but Steve knew he was still going to get it. 

Billy slipped off of Steve's body, admiring his work.   
"Always look so good like this Stevie, so open and vulnerable for me." His words drew a soft whine from the restrained boy. His previous anxiety hadn't stopped his cock from hardening, laying against his bare stomach. Billy traced his fingers up Steve's thigh, just barely missing his member, before continuing his path upwards. He circled his finger around on of the boy's nipples, pulling another soft noise from him. 

"Just think, if you hadn't insulted me earlier, you could have been getting just what you want from me baby."   
"Billy, really, I wasn't trying to insult you- Ah!" The blond cut Steve off once again, this time by pinching his pert nipple rather harshly.   
"But you did, Stevie, and now you gotta learn that there's consequences to being the mouthy little shit that you are." 

Billy brought two fingers up to the brown haired boy's lips, letting him draw them into his mouth and suck for just a moment before he pushed them further down his throat and gagged the boy. Billy drew his fingers away and slowly wrapped his hand around Steve's stiff cock. Steve groaned, closing his eyes and letting his hips buck up into his boyfriend's hand. This earned him a tight squeeze, making him gasp and stop his movements.   
"We're doing this my way baby, or I'm leaving you tied up here with no stimulation at all." Steve whimpered quietly and nodded his head.   
Billy slowly started to stroke his boy's cock, up and down up and down, just the way he knew drove him crazy. He could tell Steve was doing all that he could to not buck up into the friction or whine for more.   
"Oh poor baby, need something more?" The blond snickered softly. Steve nodded eagerly, soft needy moans falling from his lips. Who was Billy to deny a pretty boy like him? 

Billy stripped off his shirt before climbing onto the bed. He settled between Steve's legs, resting on one arm as he used the other to continue to slowly jerk off Steve. He brought his lips to the leaking head of Steve's cock, pressing a light kiss to it before flicking his tongue out and licking away the precum dripping from it.  
Above him, Steve was whining, pulling pathetically at the ropes binding his wrists. Billy continued his ministrations with his tongue, giving Steve's cock nothing but kitten licks. It felt good, so so good, but it wasn't enough for the brown haired boy. He pressed his hips up, needing to sink his cock into the heat of Billy's mouth.   
The blond almost let him, before he pulled away and gave his boyfriend a wicked grin,"But baby, I thought my lips were good for nothing besides my cancer sticks?" 

Steve groaned loudly," Billy, you know I was just joking. Please! I need more, I need your sweet lips. Just give it to me, you know I love your mouth!" He babbled out, continuing to buck his hips up. His cock rubbed against Billy's slightly chapped lips, smearing precum on them along with his cheeks. 

"Do you now? That's not what your little comment made it sound like. Maybe I should just never give you head again, keep my dirty cigarette lips away from your pretty cock." Billy moved just a bit so his lips were no longer pressed against the head of Steve's cock, now just hovering maybe a centimeter away. 

At the thought of never getting sucked off again, tears of frustration started to pool in Steve's eye.   
"C'mon baby, please. I need it so bad, I'll never trash talk your amazing mouth again, please." The brown haired boy begged, tears threatening to spill over.   
"Awe Stevie, how could I say no to that?" And with that, Billy sunk down on Steve's cock, taking him almost all the way down before it hit his gag reflex. 

Steve cried out in pleasure, a single tear rolling down his flushed cheeks. Billy gave him this moment to enjoy his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. He knew how much Steve liked it when Billy gagged on his cock, so the blond did just that, pushing himself so far down that tears began to build up in his own eyes. 

Just as Steve began to feel that familiar tightness building up in his core, Billy pulled away. Steve cried out, mumbling 'no no, please no' and desperately wishing his hands were free so he could push the blond back down. But Billy sat up, abandoning Steve's cock as he looked him up and down.   
"Look so pretty like this baby boy, all fucked out when I've barely even started." The blond ran his thumb over the head of Steve's cock, pushing the tip into his slit just enough to pull out a cry of pleasure.   
"Fuck Billy, I-I can't take this, I need more, please." Steve whined, tears starting to fall faster. Billy leaned over his body, shushing the boys cries with his lips. 

"Hush baby, it's okay. You decided to run your mouth and get yourself a punishment. So keep taking it like a good boy and you'll get what you need, don't you worry your pretty little head." The blond stroked Steve's tear stained cheek, giving him another kiss before pulling away. Steve whimpered, but Billy fixed him with a look. He quickly finished undressing himself and straddled his boy once again. Billy reached behind him and grabbed Steve's aching cock, positioning it against his hole. 

"Ready baby?" Billy waited for Steve's nod before sinking down fully on cock. The brown haired boy let out a long moan, tossing his head back as he reveled in the right pleasure of Billy's hole. Billy himself hadn't realized how riled up he was, and being stuffed full just made him ache for more, more, more. But this was supposed to be some sort of punishment, at least for now, and he needed to stick too it. 

"God Billy, please move. Need you to move." Steve whined, bucking up lightly. That earned him a harsh pinch on one of his nipples.  
"You need to remember who's in fucking control." Billy sat back, not able to stop the low groan that escaped his lips as Steve's cock pushed impossibly deeper. He let his eyes flutter shut as he gripped his own cock, giving it a few strokes. An idea popped into his head, pulling him out of his little bubble of pleasure. The blond shot his boyfriend another devious grin before leaning over and grabbing a cigarette and his lighter. Steve gave him a confused look as he stuck it the corner of his lips and lit it, but the image was doing something to his head. Seeing Billy so casual, smoking a cigarette that Steve usually resented since he had heard about their dangers, while Steve was balls deep inside of him with no control, had heat building inside Steve's chest. He wanted nothing more than to pluck the cancer stick from his lips, take a drag, and fuck his blond boyfriend like there was no tomorrow.   
But he was restrained and couldn't do a thing. All he could do was watch his boyfriend puff away and relax while clenching on Steve's cock. 

"What's wrong baby? Can't stand that I'm using my lips for what they're good for while I warm your cock? Maybe I should stay just like this, clench on your cock and stroke my own till I finish then leave you tied up for a few hours. Whatcha think about that?" Billy smirked as he basically watched Steve's blood boil.

"God damnit Billy, if you don't start riding my cock right now, I'm gonna beat the fuck out of you!" Steve yelled out, the sexual frustration keeping him from thinking better of it. The blond boy just raised an eyebrow at him, a glare settling on his face.   
"Now Stevie, is that anyway to ask for what you want? Because of that, I should just leave you high and dry." Billy took another pull from his cigarette before beginning to pull off his boyfriend's hard, leaking cock.   
"N-No, wait!" Steve cried out. His face was still flushed with a strange mix of pleasure and anger, but his features had softened, "Please Bill.."  
"Ask nicely baby boy." Billy sing-songed, giving Steve a shit eating grin. If he wasn't so hard and needy, Steve would have told his eyes.   
"God, please Billy, please ride my cock. Wanna cum inside you so bad, fill you up with my seed just the way you like. I know how much you love my cock baby, please just ride me, please." The brown haired boy babbled out, tears threatening to come back.   
"Attaboy." Billy whispered before lifting himself up then sinking back down hard. The cigarette was still hanging from his lips as he started to ride his boyfriend's cock. Steve couldn't stop the moans spilling from his lips. As much as he wanted to watch his handsome boyfriend ride his cock while smoking his damned cigarette, an image he never imagined would get him going so well, Steve couldn't keep his eyes open for long. He let his head tip back and moans fall freely, growing louder and louder as that coil tightened in his core. 

"Look so good like this, Stevie." Billy panted out, finally letting himself get lost in the pleasure. Steve's cock was hitting all the right places, pressing mostly against his sensitive spot. He wrapped a hand around his own aching cock, jerking it in pace with his movements. "Not gonna last long are ya, baby? Gonna cum inside me just from a little bit of riding?" Billy was egging him on, trying to draw a reaction out of the boy, but Steve was too far gone to fight back. He had been too riled up all night to care that it was coming to an end fairly quickly. All he could focus on was the tight heat around his cock and how good it felt to be so deep in his boyfriend. 

"G-gonna cum Billy, gonna fill you up, please, please let me cum!" Steve whined, his face screwing up with pleasure.   
Billy quickened his pace, feeling himself unravel as quickly as his boyfriend.   
"God, cum for me baby boy." He groaned out, jerking his own cock quicker and quicker. He was spilling onto Steve's stomach before he even realized it, loud moans escaping as he tossed his head back.   
The tightening around his cock from Billy's orgasm had Steve crying out loudly, nearly a scream as he exploded inside of his boyfriend. He filled Billy up with his cum, pulling harshly at the ropes as he arched his back.   
A soft, uncharacteristic whine slipped from Billy's lips as the tip of Steve's cock hit the now overly sensitive spot inside of him. Steve opened his eyes to examine his boyfriend, his blond locks clinging to the sweat on his forehead, that stupid cigarette hanging from his lips.   
"Give me a drag." Those words pulled Billy back to reality. He opened his eyes and looked at the boy underneath him, quirking up an eyebrow.   
"Thought you were quitting?" He questioned teasingly as he pressed the cigarette to Steve's lips, letting him puff on it as Billy untied his hands. Once they were free, he tenderly rubbed Steve's slightly raw wrists.   
"Yeah, well you drive me just crazy enough to need a fix." Steve took one last puff before giving the stub back to his boyfriend.   
"That's part of my charm, baby." Billy winked before cuddling up to the boy, now feeling pretty tired.   
"That it is, Billy."


End file.
